1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a holder for tubular implements, and in particular to a holder for a push pole commonly used to maneuver a shallow water fishing boat, e.g., a flats boat.
2. Description of Related Art
Flats boats are typically used in shallow water areas, such as the salt water flats for which they are named. Although flats boats typically have a mechanical means of propulsion (i.e., a motor driven propeller, a water jet or an air stream), these boats are also propelled by hand with a push pole. Push poles are typically relatively long (up to 23 feet), flexible, and lightweight members, usually made of plastic. Pilots maneuver their boats by thrusting the push pole into the surface beneath the shallow water and then pushing the boat in the desired direction of travel. In addition, the push pole can be used to steady or anchor the boat.
Frequently, the pilots need to secure the push pole temporarily to free their hands for other tasks while maintaining the pole in the water in a readily accessible position. Pilots usually use the push pole from a standing position on a poling platform that is several feet above the main deck of the boat. For example, the pilot may have an opportunity to cast to a fish, and thus needs to free his hands for making the cast without dropping the push pole in the water.
Push pole holders for securing the push pole to the deck of the boat for storage and transit to the flats are known. These deck-mounted holders are typically comprised of several blocks spaced apart over the length of the boat. The pole is secured to the blocks in a generally horizontal position parallel to the deck by elastic or other means attached to each block. A single poling platform-mounted block is also known. Such deck-mounted holders, however, do not permit the pole to be readily accessed. Similarly, the deck-mounted holder sold under the name Third Hand Platform Pole Holder also does not allow the pole to be readily accessed.
Also known are belt-worn fishing rod holders that allow a fishing rod to be kept close the wearer's body while freeing the wearer's hands. As is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,466, the fishing rod holder cradles the fishing rod in an angled position, and is typically worn on either the left or right side of the wearer's waist. Because these fishing rod holders are usually dimensioned to receive the reel section of the fishing rod and to hold it in an upwardly angled position, they are not suited for holding push poles. Also, push poles are much longer and heavier than fishing rods. Similarly, the Mann's Spare Hand Rod Holder, which is a belt-mounted rod holder, is not suitable for holding a push pole.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a push pole holder that enables a pilot to quickly and easily secure the push pole while maintaining it close at hand. Further, it would be desirable to allow the push pole to be secured without requiring the pilot to bend over, use both hands or direct his attention away from the water. These and other objects are accomplished by the holder of the claimed invention.